1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate having uniform light emission and a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guide plates are often used to expand a number of point light sources to an area light source. A typical light guide plate includes a light emitting surface, a light incident surface perpendicular to the light emitting surface, a bottom surface opposite to the light emitting surface, and a side surface opposite to the light incident surface. The light source is positioned on one side of the light incident surface. Because there is a long distance between the light incident surface and the side surface, the light rays from the light sources will be reduced or lost during transmission, therefore, the brightness of an end of the light emitting surface adjacent to the side surface is less than the brightness of the other end of the light emitting surface adjacent to the light incident surface. That is, the overall brightness of the light emitting surface is not uniform.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate and a backlight module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.